Licky
Licky is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Licky is a purple anteater who almost always has his tongue sticking out. He is an insane character who, as his name suggets, has a knack of licking things (supposedly a mental disorder). Like Nutty, he enjoys candy. He also enjoys eating ants, though he will try to catch any insect if he gets the chance. Licky presents unique scenarios in episodes, as his incredibly long tongue and habit of licking things have been known to put him in a variety of situations, from bothering other characters to getting into danger. Licky's injuries largely involve his tongue getting flattened, stuck, pulled, etc. He also sometimes kills characters by biting or eating their body parts for food. Licky shows no or very little intelligence, and shows some signs of mental retardation. So far, his only intelligent instincts are when he attempts to save himself from his own death, mostly involving his tongue. He seems to have few friends, as he is insane. Licky may have a psychosocial disorder, as he does not interact correctly socially. Because of this, he seems to have no friends; with the exceptions of Flaky, Howdy, Lessy, Hippy, Lary, and Mary. He seems to anger other characters, and is not liked very much. Episodes Starring Roles #Lickin' and Picnicin' #Finger Lickin' Good #Pole it Together #Okey Dokey, Artechoke #Licky Smoochie #Out to Lunch #A Crumby Day #Rocky Road Rush #Revenge Licks the Spot #Tongue Tied #Bugged to Death Featuring Roles #All's Well That Doesn't end Well #A Sticky Situation #You Can't Beach Me #Sting Around the Campfire #The Key to Success #Sick to the Plan #Attempted Insecticide #Fiesta Fiasco #Snow Dazed #Twist and Shout #Arachno-Brobia #Fashion Show Biz Appearances #Freezer Burn #No Hands, No Hope #The Big Save #Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch #Candy Canes and Bloody Lanes aglow #What Am I? #The Bees' Knees Deaths #Lickin' and Picnicin' - Pulls his tongue and organs out. #All's Well That Doesn't end Well - Thrown off a cliff by Flippy. #Pole it Together - Dies from blood loss (debatable and off-screen). #Okey Dokey, Artechoke - Vomits out his blood. #A Sticky Situation - Dies when Ale bashes his head against Chips's. #You Can't Beach Me - Bleeds to death after being cut open. #Sting Around the Campfire - Dies of blood loss after mosquitoes suck him dry. #The Key to Success - Rips his tongue off Cro-Marmot's ice and bleeds to death. #No Hands, No Hope - Tongue pulled out and bled to death. #Smoochie option 1 - Rips his face and tongue off, impaled with a popsicle stick. #Smoochie option 2 - Dies of a heart attack from salt overdose. #Smoochie option 3 - Eaten alive by army ants. #Out to Lunch - Hanged by his tongue. #Fiesta Fiasco - Strangled with his tongue. #A Crumby Day - Bleeds to death from glass cuts. #Rocky Road Rush - Crushed by Leif. #Snow Dazed - Organs pulled out. #Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch - Suffocates in chocolate ball. #Revenge Licks the Spot - Splattered by truck. #Candy Canes and Bloody Lanes aglow - Tongue and skull removed. #Tongue Tied - Organs ripped out of body. #Twist and Shout - Sliced by his tongue after getting it wrapped around himself. #What Am I? - Trips and impales himself with popsicle stick. #The Bees' Knees - Pops from an allegic reaction. #Bugged to Death - Falls and splatters. #Arachno-Brobia - Rock smashes in his face. #Fashion Show Biz - Smashes into Winora. Additional #Tongue-o-War - Falls off a chasm and splatters (if the first player wins). Kill count *Nutty - 2 ("Finger Lickin' Good", "All's Well That Doesn't end Well") *Cavity - 2 ("All's Well That Doesn't end Well", "Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch") *Robo Star - 1 ("Pole it Together") *Hippy - 3 ("Sting Around the Campfire" along with Mary, "Sick to the Plan", "Out to Lunch") *Superspeed - 1 ("Sick to the Plan") *Bastion - 1 ("Sick to the Plan") *Candy - 2 ("Fiesta Fiasco", "Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch") *Pecky - 1 ("Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch") *Baby Face Quito - 1 ("Revenge Licks the Spot" along with Buzzles) *Buzzles - 1 ("Revenge Licks the Spot") *The Ants - 2 ("You Can't Beach Me", "Revenge Licks the Spot" along with Buzzles) *Sniffles - 1 ("Tongue Tied" along with The Ants") *Cloudy - 1 ("Twist and Shout") *Pie - 1 ("Bugged to Death" along with Shepard) *Winora - 1 ("Fashion Show Biz" along with Fizzles) *Others - 2+ (Numerous bugs in "Attempted Insecticide", Numerous mosquitoes in "Revenge Licks the Spot") Trivia *He is a rival of Nutty, Sniffles, and the ants. *He has been called by some as a cross between Nutty and Sniffles. *He seems to resemble a giant anteater because of his appearance. Sniffles looks more like a tamandua. *His survival rate is 30% (or debatably 20%) *He is the first character to kill an ant, besides Sniffles (who ate a prehistoric ant). *According to a commentary, the ants hate him more than they hate Sniffles. *Many of his deaths involve blood loss and splattering. *In Revenge Licks the Spot, he is shown to be allergic to insect/hornet stings. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Xenarthrans Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Anteaters Category:Nutty-Sues Category:Purple Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 11 Introductions Category:Stupid characters